


Smells Like "Something" and Candy

by paynesgrey



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-02
Updated: 2008-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inu Yasha catches Kagome reading an erotic manga and takes action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smells Like "Something" and Candy

**Author's Note:**

> ****Originally Published on: April 17, 2004  
> ***Edited: April 2, 2008

Kagome was feeling a little ashamed with herself. She had just come home for a couple days and already she acquired a naughty fixation. On a dare by Yuka, she bought the latest volume of "Wet Lace," an adult manga that was currently all the rage with the girls at school. Kagome, who hadn't been to school that frequently, hadn't heard of it and inquired what it was to her friends. It was the perfect opportunity for her friends to be insipidly girly, so they told her it's a new shoujo manga that she just HAD to get. After turning a few pages, it wasn't a shoujo manga at all. She had no real taste for hentai, but the subject somehow intrigued her.

She felt that like most normal girls she'd like the touch of a man like the ones in the comic. She wanted an episode with pointless plot and naughtiness. She'd never admit it to anyone though. So reading about it privately in her room was half the fun.

She sat there, indulging in each image, moan, and expression of the characters. The sexual interaction between two people, lovers or not, was exciting. She was amazed by drawings of positions and contortions of the bodies. She wondered how the hell they could do that. She wondered if she'd ever do something like that later in her life. Or sooner….

"Inu Yasha…" she whispered, then catching herself in surprise. Did she really want to do these things with Inu Yasha someday? Her face grew hot. Then she realized the other half of fun of these perverted stories was imagining herself in these situations…with someone. It wasn't a crime to imagine it, she thought. It's not like she's acting it aloud. In her head she could imagine whatever she wanted with whomever she wanted.

She'd been wrestling with her emotions about Inu Yasha. She admitted to herself long ago that she was in love with him. It was apparent that he cared for her too, only he had issues with Kikyo that still haven't been resolved. She wondered if he'd ever get over that. Was it even possible for him to feel the same about her?

But did love always matter? These adult manga proved otherwise. These women clearly did not love their partners in the same way that she loved Inu Yasha. Most of these manga girls said they were in love, but really weren't. After all, most scenarios started with the girls just meeting the guys. Then soon afterwards, they got a quick lay. So another question that popped up in her head was, "if Inu Yasha is in the mood and I'm in the mood, then does it have to be about love? Can it be just a quick mesh of passion?

Then we could go back to our normal angst in silence of whom Inu Yasha will pick in the end. "

She felt a surge of pleasure down in her pelvis that caused a dribble of wetness that she had not expected. She reddened again. Maybe I shouldn't think about such things…

 

"Kagome!" a voice barked behind her. She jumped with a start and dropped the book quickly as if being caught in a naughty act. She turned around to face a rather irritated dog demon.

"Are you done with that school thing for the day? We need to go look for Shikon shards!"

His tone was impatient but normal. She was about to answer until he started sniffing and looking at her strangely. She hid the book behind her. She wasn't sure if she wanted Inu Yasha to see her reading such a book. Then she realized that maybe he couldn't read modern Japanese. However, the picture on the cover would be enough for him to get an idea of what she was doing. But he just kept sniffing…inching closer to her.

"What?" she barked back. She thought maybe if she was rude, and in a hurry to get going, he would get mad and forget about sniffing. They could get going and she could hide the book quickly before they left.

But he ignored her tone. He seemed to be focusing on something he could smell.

*****

Something smelled a little different about her. She usually smelled like a mixture of sweetness and soap, but at this moment, her scent had a slight twinge that was unfamiliar to him. Oh he knew what the one scent she had once a month was, and THIS was not it. It was almost as if this smell was the opposite of that smell. He wondered…she couldn't be in heat…could she? No, she wasn't a dog. She was human, but humans can leave signals too. He blushed slightly. He'd never smelled this scent from Kagome…

"What?" She sounded angry because he was stalling. He was about to say something about her tone but the smell was more interesting. He moved closer to her.

"Your smell…."

She blushed and felt a little angry. "What are you talking about?"

"Your smell…it's different."

"What? You're crazy. Let's get going." She picked her bags as he closed his eyes and kept sniffing.

"Feh," he snorted. "Maybe you just need to take a bath."

Kagome's face purpled in anger. "OSAWRI!"

Inu Yasha crashed to the floor and grunted, "Stupid wench!" He was about to shout out some curses when he finally got up, but he noticed a colorful book on her desk.

"Uh…what's this?"

Kagome yelped and ran to it. She almost forgot about the book.

"Nothing! Never mind!"

"What are you getting so excited about? Let me see it," Inu Yasha taunted.

"No. It's not important," her face when from purple to maroon. Man, she really was embarrassed.

She tried to cover up the book with her arms, but Inu Yasha saw a naked butt poke through.

"What the hell is that? Are you looking at naked pictures?"

"No way!" It was getting too far. She gave up, so she gave him the book. Then she lied. She didn't want to be considered a freak. "Yuka left it here. It's her book about adult situations. I was curious to what was inside it and then that's when you caught me."

"Like I care," he said gruffly. He turned the pages and inspected the pictures closely. His face reddened a little. "I get what that smell is then."

"HUH?"

He grinned at her. His fangs looked much bigger and sharper as he smiled at her. He moved closer to her face and she felt his hot breath. There was playfulness and desire flickering in his eyes. His cheek brushed hers as he whispered in her ear, "You're a hentai, my Kagome."

Pure shock filled her face, and her eyes widened. He didn't move and she didn't move.  
He wanted to prove his theory and reach down and grab her between her thighs to feel if there was wetness. However, he was sure she would make him crash to the ground again. He could really smell that she was wet being this close to her. After beating Kaguya, he often wondered if she still thought about that kiss and his promise to stay half-human for her. She must know of his feelings for her. He already knew she loved him. Perhaps he had to show her that he loved her back.

"Uh…don't you want to get back to the others? Shippou must miss me…"

"No."

He stayed close to her, burying his nose into her hair. Her musk scent fumed stronger suddenly.

"Kagome, what do you think when you read stuff like that?"

"Eep!" she whelped. She shook nervously. He hugged her to warm off the nervousness.

"I think…" she breathed in a slight moan. The breathiness and the squeaky undulation of her voice started to excite him. "I think about doing…things myself…just for pure pleasure… to escape the world and have one moment…"

"And…" he whispered. As he held her, he rocked their bodies back and forth like a slow dance. This slight motion was making her scent stronger and his body rise up with lust.

"…with someone who I love … and it doesn't matter if he loves me back…just as long as I have him… for that one moment of joy …I can go on the next day without awkwardness… and no questions asked… to seize the moment…"  
He stayed silent for a moment, just rocking her closer and closer to the bed. A feeling of relief glazed over him. Being in Kagome's arms, inhaling her strong scent, and hearing her talk of wanton moments was all he wanted.

"With who?"

"Shut up…don't tease…you know who…" she whispered in his ear and then nuzzled against his neck. He could feel her warm lips parting and sucking his neck. His whole body could hardly keep its reserve for much longer.

Fuck the others, he thought. Kagome's scent was begging for fulfillment. He wanted her and she loved him. Finally the rocking of their bodies caused him to fully poke through his robe. He looked down into her eyes with burn for her. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed them both onto her bed. Their first kiss had been so beautiful and sweet. But with this kiss, a stormy force engulfed their mouths. He lightly nipped her in between wet hungry laps of his tongue. Now was his chance to prove that she was wet, and he grabbed her damp panties from under her skirt and ripped them apart with one swat. She cried and her quivering screams wanted him more. And among very awkward pounces and rustles they managed to get their clothes off and cling together by sticky heat. Without cloth to restrict them, her wet smell guided him to bury into her, shifting and moving. His hard, deep plunges resonated with her sighs and screams.

Her scent was spilling all over him like a boiling waterfall, creating a zenith of pure ecstasy that was doomed to soon end. He reveled in the moment being inside the woman he loved most that was now in soul and body, only his.

He couldn't help thinking. "Ha ha! Stupid wolf creep who loves Kagome. She is forever mine." His momentary thought of success and Kagome's wet contorting body around him made him reach his peak, and he released his warm sex into her. He sighed and fell softly head first into Kagome's cushioning breasts. She breathed heavily from exhaustion. She giggled every once in awhile in between her deep sighs.

"Aw...man..." he huffed. He licked her right breast among his heavy pants.

"Tickles!" she giggled.

"So...is that what you think of Kagome-hentai?" He smirked at his new pet name for her.  
"No...This was..." his eyes flashed at her in anticipation. "Much better than what I think...Doing it for REAL is so much better..."

"Hmph..." He grinned at her. The moonlight from her window accented her glistening body in a glowing silver hue. At this moment, he knew that he would never leave her. He'd stay by her as long as he lived. "My Kagome-hentai, you need to smell like that more often." He moved boldly and buried his lips into her damp musky crevice. She yelped in surprise and delight. "You taste good too. I'll want more of this in days to come."

"Hmmmm." She smiled and his heart felt warm. Her eyes began to close in and out as she stroked his ears. As she messaged them, he felt a shrill of sedation that made him feel safe.

He felt an aura of peace and silence around them in Kagome's room. He wanted to sleep in her arms forever but he remembered the shards. He looked up at Kagome and she was sleeping already. He shrugged and picked up his robe. He rested himself beside her with an arm over her chest. He covered them in his robe and inhaled the gorgeous fog of her scent. His eyes felt heavy to the sound of Kagome's comfortable breathing. Not before grinning with a fang bearing in satisfaction, he fell into a sweet smelling slumber.

 

2003, 2006

QS


End file.
